Orders
by YaoiInu
Summary: Yuuri, being king, get to give orders but he regrets the order he gave Wolfram before he went back to Earth for a month which means about 5 to 6 months in Shin Makoku. Did Wolfram go throught with the order?


This is a oneshot and well I hope everyone like it!!! Oh and it was to work my writers block out so yeah...

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (but if I did Yuuri would be going after Wolfram...)

Also I'm looking for some one to help me out in my stories... like if they were my editor. (Give me deadlines, and hopefully spell check? I would pay but I am totally broke so yeah...)

* * *

Yuuri ran though Blood Pledge Castle looking for a blond haired green-eyed soldier, Wolfram. He had just returned from Earth, where he had being for about 4 weeks, which meant a few months in Shin Makoku. Before he was send back to Earth, he had another fight with the soldier... well more like screamed at him and gave him an order. An order, which Yuuri hoped, Wolfram had not obeyed.

-----Flashback-----

When Wolfram went into the study, Yuuri, who had being in the study most of the day, seem to be going nowhere.

"Yuuri?"  
"What is it Wolfram?"  
"Greta wants you and me to read her a story. Why don't you take a break and come help me?"  
"Not tonight I still have a lot to do"  
"Yuuri you have barely seen Greta so come on and I will help you later"  
"Like you could help until now you have only caused problems so leave!"  
"How-"  
"See that pile over there," said Yuuri pointing to a pile of papers not even looking up at Wolfram "those are from Elizabeth asking if you are still engaged"  
"There is nothing I can do about that"  
"Maybe if you marry her, she would leave us alone!" said Yuuri finally looking at Wolfram  
"Are you ordering me to marry her Heika?"  
"Yeah maybe I am!!"  
"Alright"  
"What do you mean alright? Forget it… I'm tired of dealing with you. Tell Greta that I'm sorry that I can't go now leave"  
"Okay good night Heika" said Wolfram after he stared at Yuuri for a second and started to leave.

-----End of Flashback-----

A day after that, Wolfram during breakfast had announced the end of his engagement to Yuuri and announced that he was going court Elizabeth. Yuuri had only stared at Wolfram after that and by the afternoon, Elizabeth arrived at the castle. That same night Wolfram and Elizabeth, during dinner, were engaged. Yuuri, thinking through what he had toll Wolfram and what Wolfram was doing, decided to put a stop to the forced engagement but he send back to Earth. So, that's why he was looking for Wolfram. He hoped that the wedding hadn't taken place yet. During the time in Earth, he had being nervous without the blond and had felt bad since he knew that Wolfram was going through the engagement because he had accidentally ordered it. He was not able to neither sleep much nor well and he had expected Wolfram to appear any second screaming 'cheater' but there wasn't even a trace of Wolfram. He had being happy to finally get back to Shin Makoku so he could apologize to Wolfram and then things would go back to normal. Now he just had to find Wolfram… Yuuri finally stopped running since he ran into someone.

"Heika when did you get here?"  
"Conrad…I got here a few minutes ago. Where's Wolfram?"  
"He is not here; he is in Elizabeth's country."  
"Oh… when is he coming back?"  
"In a few weeks since the wedding is today…"  
"What?! No that can't be!!! Conrad we have to stop that wedding"  
"Why?"  
"It's my fault he is going to marry her!"  
"How is-"  
"I was mad and I accidentally ordered him to do it before I went to Earth"  
"I tried to stop him but he did not listen" said Conrad  
"I have to stop that wedding! Please Conrad take me to the country"  
"I would really, but we would not make it in time"  
"There has to be a way let's just go Conrad…"  
"Okay Heika"

KYOU KARA MAOU (A day later)

"Here we are Yuuri, Elizabeth's house"  
"We didn't make it in time, did we?"  
"We did not" said Conrad looking down  
"Do you think he went through with the wedding?"  
"I do not know... you know how Wolfram is…"  
"Yeah I know…"

Yuuri got off the horse in a hurry.

"Let's go see Elizabeth"

Conrad nodded. Yuuri knocked on the door while Conrad was right behind him. Elizabeth herself opened the door.

"Where's Wolfram?"  
"I do not know"  
"What? You two got married didn't you?"  
"No," Elizabeth answered "he toll me he could not marry me before the ceremony…"  
"He did?"  
"Yes"  
"Did he mention were he was going?" asked Conrad  
"No"  
"Are you okay Elizabeth?" asked Yuuri  
"Yes I'm fine now leave I know that you are the reason why Wolfram will not marry me so leave I do not wish to see you!"

Yuuri felt a little bad but just left and both, Conrad and him, started asking the people of the town if they knew about Wolfram but no one did. Now having no clue where Wolfram was, Conrad decided that they should stop the search and settle camp for the night since it was getting late.

"Okay… but I'm going for a walk"

After convincing Conrad and knowing where to go after his walk, Yuuri left. Having no idea where he was going, Yuuri just let his legs lead the way and that's how he ended up in a hill with a dead end. Yet, he was able to see the town and it's surrounding. Yuuri's biggest surprise was that there was a figure, which Yuuri recognized as Wolfram almost instantly, standing a few feet away from the edge. Yuuri slowly and quietly went towards Wolfram. After wrapping his arms around the blond waist, Yuuri felt relieved.

"I heard someone didn't get married" he said trying to figure out how Wolfram was feeling and as he felt more relieved when he buried his face in Wolfram's neck.  
"I am supposed to obey your orders no matter what but I could not marry her... I do not see any chance of me loving her"  
"Wolfram I don't want you to marry her or any one else in that case"  
"Then why did you order me to marry her?"  
"I took out my anger on you... I'm sorry"  
"Heika..."  
"Yuuri"  
"Huh?"  
"My name is Yuuri not Heika"  
"I know that but I have to call you Heika"  
"Why?"  
"That is what I have to call you"  
"I'm happy you didn't get married"  
"..."  
"Wolf"

Wolfram after hearing his nickname turned to look at Yuuri but was surprised when his lips meet Yuuri's.

"There is only one person I will let you get married to," Yuuri mumbled against Wolfram lips  
"Oh really who is that?" Wolfram asked turning back to the view  
"Me... but only if you wanna... I mean I won't force you or anything but I wanna get married to you Wolf"  
"..."  
"Wolf what do you say? Do you wanna-?"  
"I..."  
"Please answer me Wolf," asked Yuuri as he slapped Wolfram gently on his left cheek.  
"Yuuri!"  
"What?"  
"Do you know what you just did?!"  
"Yeah now I want you to accept or reject it"  
"I dissolved the engagement once already... give me a good reason to accept"  
"I... the only reason that I have is that I... you... I mean me... I l-love you and I wanna show you that I do. I'm, as you call me, a wimp, but I made my mind up during the time that I was on Earth. I decided that I was mad at myself for almost making you get married and that I couldn't even think of you with someone else. I missed you, I expected you to come out of nowhere and talk to me or at least yell at me, also I know that I may not get another chance with you since you did break the engagement but I decided that I had to try to get you back"  
"I do not know Heika there is nothing that will protect me if you break my heart again and I do not think I can cope with that again."  
"Please Wolf give me another change..."  
"..."  
"At least think about it Wolf but don't call me Heika"  
Wolfram sighed "You did not have ordered me like that... "  
"I know Wolfram"  
"Then are you happy?"  
"No, I want to have you by my side"  
"Is that what you truly want?"  
"Yes" answered Yuuri looking at Wolfram  
"Then I will think about it" said Wolfram taking Yuuri's hand and leading him towards the town.

Yuuri smiled and squeezed Wolfram hand.

"Thanks Wolf..."  
"Where is Conrad?"  
"How do you know-?"  
"He was the only one left in the castle and I am sure he did not leave you alone."  
"Oh... He's this way" answered Yuuri with a grin.  
"Lead the way... wimp"  
"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Yeah, I know it sucked... but thanks for reading!!!!!!!! Oh and also thanks to the readers of The Last Time!!!!!♥ 


End file.
